Lovely Letters
by JenniferLucille
Summary: Jack leaves for Japan and we are all wondering what his letter said to Kim. What did Kim say to him? What if the rest of the gang wrote letters to Jack too? What would they say and how would he react? This is my interpretation. Warning: this is meant to be funny, not serious.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: After reading Letters by boshrocks, I was inspired to write about what I think Kim and Jack's letters said to each other during the episode he leaves for Japan.

Then I thought, why not create letters for the rest of the gang? You'll get to see through my imagination what Kim, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Rudy had to say to Jack. I'll even create letters from him to give back to his friends.

I hope you like reading these. They're mostly meant to be funny, so don't get upset if they aren't what you expected :)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It.

* * *

**Letter #1**

**To: Jack From: Jerry**

Dear Jack,

This is a new thing for me... writing a letter. I'm not sure what exactly to say, except for, I'm going to miss you big time, man! You were my best friend. You were like a brother to me. You were my idol. You are so good at everything and you look good doing everything. Well, that last sentence sounded kind of awkward. I hope you understand that I'm not attracted to you in any way.

Wait! That didn't sound right either. I mean I love you, man! You know, like a bro. Let's face the facts. You know you look good and I know it too. There's nothing romantic about that at all. Wow, this letter is really sounding awful right about now. I should just scrap this and write a new one. Okay.

* * *

Dear Jack,

Hi, it's going to be hard going through life without you... That sounds romantic too?! I'll try again. Ugh, what's wrong with me? I can't write a simple letter to my best friend lol.

* * *

Dear Jack,

I love you, man. You know what I mean. It's been very hard seeing you go, but I know that you'll have a great time in Japan! I'll be counting down the days you get back. Be sure to take lots of pictures and stuff.

You know, it's kind of funny. It took me three trys to write you a letter. Um, I'm glad I tossed my rough drafts in the trash because, they sounded silly. This letter is the real deal, man. It sums up how I feel and stuff. Bye, bro.

Sincerely Jerry.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I want to thank **JanuaryWords**, **KarateGirl77**, **Mickeyyyy2001**, and **ShawnaCrazyGirl** for all the great reviews!

Here is the really exciting letter belonging to Kim that I created :)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It.

* * *

**Letter #2**

**To: Jack From: Kim**

_**Dear Jack,**_

Hi. I have something important that I have to tell you and I'm kind of sad that I didn't tell you sooner. This is hard for me say. Really hard.

Writing this letter is making my palms sweat and my heart beat out of control. I didn't think a simple piece of paper enveloped in my favorite perfume and a tiny pen jammed between my fingers could drive me this crazy. Wow, I can't even imagine telling you this straight to your face.

If you made it this far through my letter, you're probably suspecting something is definitely wrong with me, and you're right. I'm in love. There I said it! I'm in love with you, Jack Brewer. Now that I've written this, I'm debating whether I send my letter to you or not. I sound like an over-obsessed fangirl. Well, I guess that I am one since I have a shrine dedicated to you in my bedroom closet. Oh crap. I probably shouldn't have said that. Oh well. This is it. I'm pouring my heart and soul out to you and you can't even see my face. I wish you could because, I'm the happiest girl in the world to get this off my chest. I feel free now and I feel as if you might like me back.

If I ever get to see you again, I want to kiss you! There I said it. I really want to kiss you right on those gorgeous lips of yours! So yeah, I hope you write me back soon. I'm incredibly nervous now! I'm tired of waiting around the bush. It's my time to be bold and see what happens. Maybe I'm making a huge mistake? But I don't care. I'm being honest. I want you to know I love you with all my heart!

**P.S.** I have something else I have to get off my chest. For the past 2 years I've known you, I've been stalking you like a mountain lion stalking its prey. But don't worry; I don't want to jump on you and devour you like a mountian lion. I meant that I was determined like one to stalk you. To know everything about you. I followed you home so many times, hiding in your bushes and staring in your window at night. Let me tell ya something. You have some nice abdominals. And a few other nice things I seen that made me blush. Gosh, I'm sorry for being so creepy, but I love you and I would never do anything to harm you. I was just stalking you for innocent reasons. Love ya!

**P.S.S.** Don't forget to write back to me soon! And be completely honest with me. I can take the criticism because, I'm sure you found this letter a little creepy. I'm reading over it and it sounds disturbing to me lol.

_**Love, Kim C.**_

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading it :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you for the great reviews!

* * *

**Letter #3**

**To: Jack From: Eddie**

* * *

Dear Jack,

You're really gonna be missed around here, buddy. I'll never forget the time you helped me when that jerk, Truman, was blackmailing me. You're an amazing friend. One thing I admire about you is your shiny hair. Man, it looks so good! If I had at least half the hair you have, I'd be an even bigger playa than I already am. I've been with two ladies over the years and I don't even remember thier names. That's called being a good playa. And this playa is gonna miss you bad.

There's something even more sadder than your departure. When you do come back to Seaford, I'll already be gone. My family is moving away soon and we aren't telling anybody. We're just going to disappear without a trace and no one will even notice.

P.S. I won't tell anybody our secret. About the time you helped me with my fleabath that time we went hiking in the mountains. You truly are a one-of-a-kind guy. Don't worry, buddy.

Your Pal, Eddie J.

* * *

**A/N:** This letter isn't as long as the others, but I still had fun writing it. Once Milton and Rudy give their letters to him that's when I'll start working on Jack's letters back to them. I hope you enjoyed this one :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Oh my, oh my! What such awesome reviews! Thank you everybody!

_**To: JanuaryWords**_- I thought I would add that in my Eddie letter since it hit me hard when he didn't return for season 3. Lolz, I'm really happy you liked that letter :) I did too! Maybe if there is a season 4, Eddie might come back.

_**To: the guest named A Nobody**_- Moonlit Pier was my first fanfic and Lovely Letters are my second. I don't have any other stories. Although, I was following this person named MoonBeams or something like that and they had a really cool story they deleted. It made me sad :( But, no it wasn't me.

* * *

**Letter #4**

**To: Jack From: Milton**

**Dear Jack,**

I'm writing this because you'll be gone for a long time and when you get back I might be gone too. First of all, I'm not going to start my letter off with I miss you or I can't wait to see you again. Those sentences are true, though. Anyhow I'm going to begin my letter with I'm jealous of you.

Every little thing about you is perfect and I crave for such a perfection. Don't take it the wrong way. I'm jealous of Jerry too. I'm practically jealous of everyone, but mostly you.

It's a good thing in my case. It makes me want to spend time with you so that I can be surrounded by perfection. It makes it a little less unbearable for me knowing that I'm, well, not perfect. I guess I'll have to find somebody else to keep my spirits high, but you will always be my number one guy. Goodbye good friend of mine.

P.S. Haha! You wouldn't believe what a hot girlfriend I have now. She's an Olympic Gold Medalist and so much better than Julie!

**Adiós amigo, Milton K.**

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for taking the time to read :D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I hope you like it :)

* * *

**Letter #5**

**To: Jack From:Rudy**

Dear Jack,

I'm the most proudest sensei in the world! Great job! You deserved it so much! It's an once-in-a-life-time opportunity! And you skills are going to becoming even greater in Japan!

I already miss you! I watched you grow into a wonderful, young man and it pains me so so so so so so so so muchhh to have to let you...g...go! Wow! That was reallyyy hard for me to say! I loved you like the son I never had! Well, technically, Sam is my son. But you were the first and the best! I love Sam too, but he's into music, bleh.

We'll all be right here waiting for you when you get back! Especially, Kim! I probably shouldn't say this, but I think Kim likes you! One day I was in the restroom and I heard her practicing in the mirror how to say hello to you! Wow, just wow! You should date her! She's quite a beauty! Heck, if I were your age, I'd marry Kim! She's a real good looking girl!

**P.S. Please don't tell Kim what I said!**

_Your's Truly, Rudy the Ruddinator!_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews! You guys rock!**

**I'm going in order of who sent Jack the letters. So, you guessed it! The next letter is to Kim! I haven't written it yet, but I will get to work on it soon :D I hope you like this one too!**

* * *

**Letter#6**

**To: Jerry From:Jack**

**Dear Jerry,**

I know, man. I love you too. And don't worry. I know exactly what you mean. You were like a brother to me also! Out of everybody back at the dojo, you'll be the second most missed friend I had. And I'll take tons of pictures and stuff :)

Your rough drafts didn't quite make it to the trash can like you thought they did lol. But like I said before, I know what you mean. I do have some really, nice hair and a great bod lol. It feels good just saying that! I need to say this more often. Anyhow, I will miss you so very, very, very much! Bye, bro.

P.S. Do me a favor and don't shave your under arm pit hair. It's really cool!

**Sincerely, Jack**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow! These reviews are sooo sooo nice! Thank you!**

* * *

**Letter#7**

**To: Kim ****From: Jack**

Dear Kim,

Wow. Just wow. Your letter was by far the longest I've received yet; probably going to be the longest of them all. I didn't know you'd write so much, but what can I expect from the most missed, cherished friend I know? Wow. You had me on the edge of my seat, Kim. Literally, I fell I the floor halfway through your letter! And trust me. That's a good thing. You're probably, as you call it, fangirling right now lol. But I feel the exact same way, although I didn't go full out stalker on you like you did me. That's okay. I have a nice bod after all, haha.

Anyway, I'm ready for you when I get back, or you could visit Japan sometime and you could give me that kiss you're dying to give me on my lips. And oh trust me. These so called gorgeous lips are ready for you too. Go ahead and pounce on me like a mountain lion! I mean pounce on me literally. Haha, you know, I cannot wait until I see you again!

P.S. You're one HOT babe ;)

Love, Jack


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Awww, you guys are so nice!**

* * *

**Letter#8**

**To: Milton From: Jack**

Dear Milton

I don't consider myself perfect, but I'm glad I made you happy. I enjoyed having you around too. You were one interesting person! What am I saying?! You still are amazing. You're intelligent, Scottish, tall, wimpy...well, sometimes you're wimpy. But mostly awesome. Oh and you're really good with your hands. Remember that one time you created that beautifully designed chocolate rose for Julie that Jerry ate before you could give it to her? That's what I mean by good with your hands. lol I didn't want to get you all excited.

Hahaha, I'll miss you, man! I try to laugh, or I'd be crying right now. lolz, can you picture me crying?! No one has seen me cry because, I'm incapable of crying, except in certain situations and this is one of those certain situations.

P.S. I watched your new girlfriend, Gabby, win the Olympics. She's a lucky girl to have you. Oh and did I mention, she's smokin' hot too?! But not as hot as Kim. Sorry, I had to say that. Me and Kim are a thing now. I'm gonna marry that girl someday! (not Gabby, gonna marry Kim).

Sincerely, Jack


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Awww, you guys are amazing! I didn't expect to receive so many reviews :)**

**SummerLove3-I didn't think of that! lol, I'm gonna take your idea into consideration, but I think I'm only going to let Kim reply to Jack unless people really want me to write letters for Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Rudy to reply to Jack.**

**The next letter I have to write is to Rudy from Jack. And then to Jack and from Kim a second time :)**

**That'll make a total of eleven letters. I don't know? It's up to you guys' opinions if I go any further. **

* * *

**Letter#9 **

**To: Eddie From: Jack**

Dear Eddie,

I'm gonna miss you bad too. You added so much personality to the Bobby Wasabi gang! You outsmarted us when we were on that reality game show and you certainly didn't give up on the ladies when they rejected you a lot. One thing I admired about you were your trademark eyebrows. lol they looked like you were always arching them up. I don't know if I'm the only one that noticed that about you, but I love your eyebrows! I could point you out of a crowded room in a second.

Well, that sucks that you're family is moving soon! Hopefully somebody will remember you. I know that I will, but I may not show it. I'll miss you horribly, man! Or I should say playa. That's your favorite word, isn't it? Haha I like it too. Just not what it means.

P.S. I disapprove of playing girls like pawn pieces in a sick game of hurt feelings. Each girl is unique and special and they each deserve someone better than a playa. Sorry, man. I'm not bagging on you. I'm just giving you some good, helpful advice if you ever want to get married. No girl wants a playa unless she's a playa...That'd be weird. Um, anyway I love you this big [I'm stretching my arms out right now.] lolz good luck where ever you go and I hope to see you again sometime. Come visit Seaford ever once in a while :D

Your's Truely, Your One-of-a-Kind-Guy, Jack


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** You guys are great! I love that idea the guest had :) I'm going to make a chapter about Jack returning to Seaford and being re-united with the gang. Plus, I'm going to have Kim reply to Jack.

* * *

**Letter#10 **

**T****o:Rudy From: Jack**

Dear Rudy,

Someone drank too much coffee this morning lol. I bet you were literally jumping off the walls while writing my letter, afterall you're almost the best black belt I know. Haha, we both know I'm talking about me. Anyway, love you too. I never had a father in my life, so you kind of filled that role. You're not the best sensei in the world, but you sure are a lot of fun to be around.

Hahaha, I might have to tell Kim how you feel about her. lol I'm joking. I finally admitted my feelings to her in letter form. You wouldn't believe the kind of letter Kim sent me! It's every boy's dream to recieve a letter like that. Well, I should say man. Haha, it feels great just saying it! And I'm going to treat her like a man would once I get my hands on her. I'll copy her letter and send it to you so you can read it :) I trust that you'll keep it safe out of her reach, or I'll have to tell her your naughty thoughts about her. lol I know you're trustworthy. Our big secret.

P.S. Go ahead and push Sam to be a karate expert. He'll learn to love it.

Love, Your First Son, Jack

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading :D


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Once again thank you for all the great reviews. This will be the last letter I write. And then I'm going to make the reunion chapter. After that I'm leaving for a long while. A guest review made me really sad and I cannot go on any longer. I'm sorry. I don't know when I'll be back, but I hope you liked Moonlit Pier and Lovely Letters.

I want to thank **J and K Forever** for posting that string of awesome reviews! And I want to thank **DogLover555** for being there for me from the beginning. And I also want to say that **KarateGirl77**, you are a big inspiration to me :)

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Kickin' It.

* * *

**Letter #11**

**To: Kim From: Jack**

_**Dear Jack,**_

I loved your letter so much that I framed it and hung it on my living room wall. My parents don't approve of how you talked to me, though. I don't care. I want you more than anything! More than chocolate and you know how much I love chocolate ;) Remember, I will always be here...waiting for you. And I cannot get you out of my mind! I just want to run my fingers through your luscious, brunette hair! OH, Jack! You drive me absolutely crazy inside!

P.S. When we were in that fake movie with that nutty director guy, I wanted to kiss you soo bad! But the cameras were on us and I couldn't do it. I almost kissed you! And you almost kissed me! Let's make this reality, baby!

P.S.S You're one hot beefcake ;)

_**Love Always, Kim**_

* * *

**Thank you, everybody :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I did not expect so many of them for this idea I had. You guys rock! **

**Sadly, this is the final chapter of Lovely Letters. I hope you all enjoyed it :)**

* * *

**~The Reunion~**

**-The Final Count down-**

* * *

Kim, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Rudy were at the Bobby Wasabi dojo anxiously awaiting for Jack's return from Japan.

"Here he comes!" exclaimed Rudy, jumping up and down. The rest of the gang automatically dropped what they were doing and joined Rudy by the entrance. Being reunited with Jack meant different things to each one of them.

For Kim it meant a rapidly beating heart, sweaty palms, and overwhelming excitement. She didn't care who got in her way when Jack would walk through those doors. She was going to knock them down and run ahead and jump into his arms and kiss his neck and awkwardly grab his crotch.

For Jerry it meant a nice armpit rub and an enormous bro hug.

For Milton it meant flopping his wiggly thin arms around Jack's neck and sniffing his delightful hair.

For Eddie it meant a giant high-five and forceful body slam.

For Rudy it meant bowing down to him and kissing his feet.

Finally. Jack was back! And they all dashed toward him like a swarm of crazy bees. Fists were flying, faces were getting kicked, elbows were slamming people in the eye sockets, heads were butting heads, and nipples were being painfully twisted all in attempt to be the first one to greet Jack.

Kim made it first doing exactly what she had planned in the bathroom mirror earlier that day in the dojo. She jumped into his arms and kissed his neck. Then she reached down and grabbed his crotch. "Woah, Kim!" Jack smiled.

"Jack, I need to KISS you!" Kim bellowed loudly. He gracefully sat her down on her feet and leaned in for a much-needed-overdue kiss. But not just any kiss. Extremely passionate lip action started happening as the rest of the gang watched.

"Front row seats." Jerry grinned, "The best seats in the house! Yo, Eddie, pop some popcorn and get me a wiener on a stick covered in cornbread."

"Ah, do you mean a corndog?" Milton asked, confused.

"Ah, no, Milton. A wiener on a stick covered in corn bread." Jerry replied, "It's my favorite snack."

Kim's lips were incredibly soft as Jack mashed his luscious lips against hers. Jack was holding her close to his body as he massaged her cheeks with his hands. She had her hands on his cheeks too, squeezing them tightly together.

"How are they supposed to kiss with their faces smashed together?" Milton asked, scratching his ginger colored hair.

"Don't ask questions." Rudy rejoiced, "Just enjoy!" Rudy had his camera out snapping pics of Jack and Kim intertwined into each other.

"That's a great idea!" Jerry yelled, excitedly, "Everyone take out your cameras!"

"Show's over." Jack smirked.

"I'm next, darn it!" Milton complained, "I'm the weakest so I should get to go next!"

"What is it, Milton?" Jack grinned, "Do you want a kiss too?"

"You better be joking." Kim said in a dark tone, her hands on her hips.

"I just want to have a whiff of that hair." Milton smiled, anxiously inching closer and closer to Jack.

"Okay, that's close enough, buddy." Kim said, extending her arm out in front of Jack.

Rudy couldn't take it anymore. He started bowing and kissing Jack's feet.

"Rudy, that's not necessary." Jack laughed, "That's not what a father would do for his son."

"This father figure does." Rudy answered.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Sam asked with a disgusted look on his face. He had walked into the dojo after spending some time at Falafel Phil's.

"Sam, go back where I told you to stay." Rudy ordered.

"Nah, let my little bro stay." Jack smiled, motioning for Sam to come over to where he was standing.

"What's going on? I'm adopted..." Sam replied, quietly.

"Armpit rub!" Jerry screeched, running toward Jack, letting his long locks flow from his pits.

"Wow, man! They're looking real nice!" Jack grinned, rubbing his armpit against Jerry's.

When nobody was paying attention to him, Eddie body slammed Jack against the wall, knocking Jerry flat on his face.

"Not cool, Eddie!" Jerry screamed, "You busted out my teeth!" Jerry spit some of his teeth out into his hand.

"Oh...oops! Sorry, I better leave." Eddie replied feeling ashamed. He ran out the door before anyone could stop him and was never heard from again.

"Okay, guys. Okay, we all need to give Jack some space." Kim said, "He's probably tired from all the traveling he's done and needs some rest."

"Thanks, Kim." Jack smiled, kissing her slightly parted lips.

Suddenly she latched onto the back of his neck and pulled his face even closer to hers, forcing his lips to kiss longer.

"Woah! Kim, sweetie, I like it when you channel that mountain lion fierceness." Jack replied, flirtatiously.

"You're coming home with me." Kim winked, "You get to see my portrait of you I painted and you get to see my bedroom for the first time."

"I can't wait." Jack smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"My eyes are burning!" Sam yelled, "What did I just watch?!"

"Sam, don't copy it until you're much older. Much, much, much older." Rudy warned.

Jack is back and will never leave again.

* * *

**15 years later...**

Jack and Kim are married with eight sons and one daughter. John, James, Jordan, Jayden, Justin, Joseph, Jasper, Jett, and Kristen Brewer.

Jerry married Mika and had two daughters. Lilly Pad Martinez and Daisy Mae Martinez.

Milton married Gabby and had four sons. Pip, Joe, Fred, and Mortimer.

Rudy learned to ride a horse and married Bethany. They have a set of identical twin girls. Nelly and Kelly G.

Eddie was never seen again? There was a sighting of him at the Grand Canyon with a French supermodel last year.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
